


Impacting With Ice

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Impact, Injury, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine go ice skating.  Someone ends up hitting the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Impact
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154271377465/impacting-with-ice

It had become a tradition quickly to go skating on date night. It was a fun activity that both men enjoyed immensely, and it got them out of the house and away from work and school. Once a week, Kurt and Blaine would either cook and eat in or choose one of their favorite restaurants for dinner and then head over to the nearby ice skating rink to go skating. They would end their evenings with a warm mug of hot chocolate before heading back to their apartment.

This particular evening, Kurt and Blaine had gone out to eat at the Japanese place that they both enjoyed and then walked down to the ice skating rink. They rented their skates, put them on, and headed out onto the ice. They skated around the rink a few times, hand-in-hand like most of the other couples there. Then, Blaine had decided to try a few tricks.

The first jump that he attempted, he managed to land. Kurt applauded him and kissed him on the cheek as Blaine skated back to his husband. The second jump, Blaine landed at an angle and came down, impacting with the ice and crying out in pain.

Kurt immediately skated over to him, concerned. “Blaine, honey, what’s wrong?”

Blaine had sat up on the ice, holding his arm to his chest. “My arm buckled underneath me when I tried to catch myself.”

“Let me see,” Kurt said, kneeling down on the ice next to his injured husband. 

Blaine cautiously moved his hand away from his injured arm. Kurt leaned forward and just barely touched Blaine’s arm before Blaine cried out in pain once more. 

Not wanting to cause Blaine any more unnecessary pain, Kurt backed away and stood. “Come on, Blaine. Let’s get you off the ice.” He helped Blaine to his feet and then led the way out of the rink, asking people to stop in order to let Blaine pass. 

Once seated at a table, Kurt quickly removed his skates and Blaine’s skates and helped Blaine put his shoes back on. “I’m getting a cab because I don’t want anyone to bump your arm on the subway and then we’re going to the hospital.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Blaine insisted. “I didn’t hit the ice that hard.”

“Yes, you did. Everyone in the rink heard that impact. Come on.”

They quickly made their way over to the hospital, and luckily got through the emergency room fairly quickly. They gave Blaine some pain medication so that they could touch his arm without causing him much more pain, and whisked him off for an x-ray. 

“Well, boys,” the doctor said as she came in, Blaine’s x-ray in hand. “It’s broken.” She showed them the x-ray as she explained what had happened. “It’s a clean break. It broke straight across in one place, as you can see here.”

“Um, but isn’t that supposed to be there?” Kurt asked, pointing to the bone that had moved out of place when it broke.

The doctor shook her head sympathetically. “It is. Which means before we can put a cast on Blaine’s arm, we’re going to have to set it. What’s your pain tolerance like, Blaine?”

“Not the first bone I’ve ever broken and had to have set,” Blaine answered.

“So you’d do fine with local anesthesia and something to relax you?”

“Sure.”

The doctor gave him a sedative and a shot in his arm before she began pulling at his wrist and arm. Blaine’s face tightened as he felt the pain in his arm, even with the medication. Kurt reached over for Blaine’s uninjured arm so that he would have something to ground him. Soon, it was over, and Blaine’s arm was set and a cast was put on it. 

“So I’m spending Christmas in a cast,” Blaine muttered as he rode the elevator up to their floor once they had returned home, still drowsy from the medication that he was given.

“I guess this also puts an end to our ice skating adventures for the rest of the year,” Kurt said. “No more impacting with objects, please. I’d at least like a whole husband at Christmas.”

Blaine smiled and quickly kissed Kurt before exiting the elevator and heading towards his and Kurt’s apartment. “This means you get to put up the Christmas tree this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154271377465/impacting-with-ice


End file.
